Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2
(DLC Current-Gen only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (DLC Current-Gen only) * * (DLC Current-Gen only) ** * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * * * * ** * ** * * * (Current-Gen consoles only) ** Iron Fist (Bei Bang-Wen) * * * (Current-Gen Gamestop Pre-Order and DLC only) * * (DLC Current-Gen only) * * * * * / * (Last-Gen/PSP and DLC Current-Gen only) * (Nintendo DS only) * (Nintendo DS only) * * * * * * ** * Anti-Registration Bosses (Pro-Reg NPCs) * (NPC on Last-Gen/PSP consoles and Boss on Current-Gen) * * * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Last-Gen/PSP consoles only) * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * * Pro-Registration Bosses (Anti-Reg NPCs) * * (Boss on Last-Gen/PSP consoles and NPC on Current-Gen) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * Common Bosses * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * * * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * * * * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * (Last-Gen/PSP only) * (Current-Gen consoles only) * NPC Only * * * * * * * Other Characters * * * ** Locations * (Reality) Items * * * & * | Story = Production The game was officially announced in a press release by Activision on February 8, 2008. The game is scheduled to be released in 2009. At E3 2008, it was given the official name of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion. Plot The story begins with the superheroes waging an unsanctioned attack on Castle Doom, Latveria due to the fact that the prime minister, Lucia Von Bardas, markets technology to the Tinkerer, who, in turn, markets them to supervillains in order to upgrade their suits. The President refuses to attack Latveria due to the fact that Bardas has established friendly relations with the American government. The attack on Latveria is successful, ending with Fury's squadron destroying Castle Doom, and Bardas being presumed to be dead. One year later, Ms. Marvel is reported to be missing after being sent to recover intel on criminal activity. A team is sent to rescue her, and find her interrogated by the Shocker. They then discover that a cyborg Von Bardas has been leading Latveria in an assault on America for the attack on Latveria. Her plan is thwarted by the heroes, however, in the process, a portion of the city has been destroyed, causing the government to consider enacting the Superhuman Registration Act. Nick Fury disappears in light of the incident, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill is appointed to be the new director. In a television broadcast of The New Warriors, the supervillain Nitro creates a massive explosion, killing over 600 lives and causing the Superhuman Registration Act to be enacted. Captain America, in disagreement of the Act, rebels and forms a team of his own in order to battle those who support the Act. Another team is formed, led by Iron Man, in order to restore peace and thwart Captain America's rebellion. The story then is split into two separate branches depending on player choice: Pro-Registration and Anti-Registration. The Pro-Registration then creates nanite technology which is used to control the minds of supervillains, aiding them in their quest to defeat Captain America. The two plotlines converge when the Pro-Registration team leads the Anti-Registration team to a chemical plant. Iron Man attempts to negotiate with Captain America, promising amnesty for the Anti-Registration team, but the Captain refuses, resulting in a battle between the two factions. The nanite-controlled villains, however, go haywire and plant bombs all over the chemical plant. Nick Fury returns to the plotline as he tries to defuse the explosives. As the final bomb is about to be defused, however, Venom thwarts Fury's intentions, causing an explosion which incapacitates the heroes. They are brought to a safe house by Nick, who unites the teams in order to defeat the out-of-control villains. The heroes travel to the Negative Zone in order to bring samples of the nanite formula. The mission is a success and the team escapes, however, Fury's fate is unknown, as he was left behind right after he activated a self-destruct system. The Registration Act, as a result, is suspended, after it is revealed that the nanites have survived and have spread throughout the world. The reunited teams are then split into various groups, with the main group heading to the Black Panther's home, Wakanda. They defeat nanite-controlled agents, and it is revealed that the nanites are now under the control of the group known as the Fold. The team then also discover that Nick Fury has been taken over by the Fold. The groups then establish a base in Wakanda, as the country is safe from the nanite invasion. The team then travel to Iceland, a destination which contains a base under the Fold's control. They then transmit a signal which paralyzes the nanite controlled villains and heroes, allowing them to be cured. The team then battle the Tinkerer, who is the ringleader of the Fold, and defeat him. However, the battle has not yet been won; a nanite-controlled Nick Fury then battles the heroes, ending with the heroes victorious. The end of the game is then determined on which faction the player chose; if the Pro-Registration team has been chosen, the Superhuman Registration Act is amended, whereas if the Anti-Registration team has been chosen, the Superhuman Registration Act is repealed. Gameplay There will be changes in the game and camera controls for greater fluidity. The Comic-Con 2008 trailer shows an improvement in the power combo system; instead of merely doing some extra damage, two combined powers will yield a new attack altogether, such as Invisible Woman creating a force field and Iron Man overloading it with energy, effectively creating a bomb, or even the classic fastball special maneuver. Comic-Con 2008 Trailer The Alchemy engine has been upgraded in several ways, including Havok physics technology, GameInformer-preview a new 3D sound systemGameInformer-preview and syncing character's lips to dialogue. | Cast = *David Agranov - Cable *Lori Alan - Newscaster *Tessa Auberjonois - Moonstone *Ogie Banks - Patriot *Chopper Bernet - Venom *Ahmed Best - Cloak *Brian Bloom - Daredevil, Bullseye *Jocelyn Blue - Lady Deathstrike *Steven Blum - Wolverine, Nitro *Adam Bobrow - Iceman *Emerson Brooks - Bishop, Goliath *Kimberly Brooks - Firestar, Psylocke *Robert Clotworthy - Mister Fantastic *Alicia Coppola - She-Hulk *Jim Cummings - Thor, Scorpion *E.G. Daily - Spider-Woman *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut, Magneto *Benjamin Diskin - Spider-Man, Penance *Peter Dobson - Iron Fist *Sean Donnellan - Hercules, Justice *Michael Dunn - Gambit *Margaret Easley - Maria Hill *Paul Eiding - President *Keith Ferguson - Scorcher *Emerson Franklin - Man-Ape *Crispin Freeman - Iron Man, Titanium Man *Nika Futterman - Black Widow *Molly Hagan - Jean Grey *Zach Hanks - Cyclops *David Hope - Absorbing Man *Adam Jennings - Whirlwind *John Kassir - Deadpool *David Kaufman - Human Torch *David Kaye - Captain America, Nick Fury *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man *Stan Lee - Senator Lieber *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Donald Luce - Radioactive Man *Danny Mann - Wizard *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman *Jameela McMillan - Diamondback *Lani Minella - Lucia von Bardas *Dave B. Mitchell - Wonder Man *Brian Mulholland - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Nolan North - War Machine, Sentry *Khary Payton - Luke Cage, Blade *Philip Proctor - Tinkerer *Jennifer Rogers - Firestar *Joseph Roseto - Grey Gargoyle *Tim Russ - Black Panther, Colossus *Marc Samuel - The Lizard *Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin *Susan Spano - Songbird *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Namorita *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Thing, Carnage, A-Bomb *Kirk Thornton - Electro *Robert Tinkler - Nova, Prodigy, Quicksilver *Rick D. Wassermann - Shocker, Grim Reaper *Wally Wingert - Multiple Man, Yellowjacket *Jimmie Wood - Equinox *Danielle Young - Dagger *Jason Zumwalt - Havok | Notes = * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion is the sequel to the 2006 video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, both of which are published by Activision. * * | Trivia = * Juggernaut was announced as a pre-order exclusive for Xbox 360 and PS3, but an additionally the once pre-order exclusive will be available for $1.99/160MSP. Cyclops, and Blade are only playable on the Wii, Playstation 2, and Playstation Portable versions of the game (Last-Gen). Sentry and She-Hulk are only playable on the Nintendo DS version of the game. Otherwise, She-Hulk is only an NPC. Iron Fist is only on PS3 and Xbox 360 (Current-Gen). Psylocke is playable in a both Gens and for Current-Gen as DLC along with the other 4 DLC characters, liked Hawkeye who does exclusivly to PSP and DLC Hero Pack & Both Packs on Xbox 360. On October 9, 2009, Black Panther, Cable, Carnage, Magneto are only in Current-Gen DLC only along with Psylocke and was announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, which includes new characters and comic missions as well as new achievements. It will be released on November 5, 2009 for $9.99/800MSP for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, respectively. *Although this game followed the events of the Civil War Event, there were several obvious differences from the comic. -Neither the Thor clone nor the death of Bill Foster was seen during the battle at the chemical plant. This could be because Thor is a playable character in the games, despite being dead at this time in the comic. -The nanties did not gain a collective. It continued to be quite successful in the comics, although there were some who tried to resist it, such as Bullseye. -There was no rogue SHIELD division called the White Star in the comics. -The ending in the comics was quite different from the game endings. The comic ending ended in New York with Captain America surrendering and the Act remaining in place, unaltered. | Links = * Official Site }} Category:Brian Reed/Writer Category:Evan Skolnick/Writer